


Shades of Red

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, alec tries on makeup and actually likes it, cute malec, magnus is cool with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus isn't home so Alec decides to try on his makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red

Alec had no intentions of trying on Magnus' makeup. It was an accident. A fluke. A spur of the moment sort of thing.

He was actually looking for Chairman's hair brush when he opened a drawer that had always been locked for as long as he could remember and saw all kinds of makeup inside. Lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, concealer, foundation, glitter. All the essentials and every woman's dream collection.

But what was all this doing in Magnus' dresser?

Alec sat down in front of the vanity, taking out one beauty product at a time. This was what Isabelle put on every day before going out on a mission?! This seemed like a waste of time, putting on makeup then taking it off at the end of the day. Alec didn't even bother combing his hair most days. He couldn't even imagine taking the time to sit down and apply all this to his face. It seemed too tedious.

He looked down at a small vial of nail polish in his hands. The cover alone seemed too small to even fit in his big hands as he held it and read the instructions on the side.

"Keep out of reach of children. Keep away from eyes. If any reactions occur, please contact your doctor right away. Wash away with warm water." He flipped over the vial to see what color it was. "Midnight Red. Surprise your lover at the stroke of midnight with heated red colors-is this thing serious?"

He placed the polish on the vanity and cringed. What was Magnus doing with all this? He knew Magnus loved wearing nail polish and eye liner but that was it. He didn't wear much else besides some jewelry here and there. He was confident like that.

Alec reached for the vial again and opened it. The smell of te polish nearly knocked him out as he pulled out the small brush inside. He looked at it, then at his nails. It didn't hurt to try.....right?

He gently and slowly applied the brush to his nails, surprised by how easy it was to mess up and get red polish all over his fingers. He swore under his breath as he got his knuckle instead of his nail, moving slower with more gentle strokes. Once he was finished one nail, he raised a hand to admire his work. Not too shabby for his first time. A bit sloppy but overall it was a lovely color.

He decided to do the rest of his nails, seeing how he finished one. Once one hand was done he blew on them so they'd dry quicker (not that it worked very well) and waved his hand around in the air, hoping the natural air would help them dry too. Neither method worked.

Putting nail polish on his dominant hand turned out to be a challenge. He was right handed. Holding the tiny little brush in his left hand wasn't something ev was used to. Of course, he was trained to use weapons in his left hand in case anything ever happened to his right but this was different. Much different. The brush was too small in his massive hand and it was giving him cramps in the muscles in his hand and arm.

Finally, he was finished. He waved that hand around too and waited for to dry and when it was, he held both of his hands up to get a good look at his hard work. He smiled. He did a good job of applying nail polish for his first time. Not to mention the color looked fabulous with his pale skin. Magnus would be proud.

Going through the drawers again, Alec picked out an eyeliner that caught his eye (no pun intended) and a shade of lipstick that looked like it matches his nails. Were you supposed to wear lipstick that matched your nails? He wasn't sure. But he was going to do it anyway.

The eyeliner was tricky. He was wasn't exactly sure how to apply it, mainly because he just discovered he couldn't close one eye without having the other follow suit. Tried as he might, what one eye did, so did the other. So with a finger on one hand, he held one eye open while applied the eyeliner with the other. He looked absolutely ridiculous. But it got the job done. That's all that mattered.

Before applying the lipstick, some glittery eyeshadow caught his attention. He recognized it as one of the many eyeshadows that Magnus loved wearing on a daily basis. Granted, there was variety in that drawer. But baked wanted something that would match his nails and lipstick, so he rooted through the drawer until he found something that looked sort of similar to the shades of red he had already picked out earlier.

Eyeshadow, as he just discovered, was difficult to put on. It wasn't like eyeliner or lipstick or nail polish. He didn't even know what to do with it. Clueless, he wiped a bit of the glittery makeup onto his finger and wiped it across his eyelids (which probably wasn't the greatest of all ideas he's had, considering that glitter was Satan's idea of a sick joke to humanity). He tried his best. That's all he cared about.

Finally, it was the lipstick's turn. He popped it open, surprised by how good it smelled. This one was called "Love Me Red" and it fell into the same red category as his other makeup family members did. He almost took a bite out of it before applying it to his lips, so he had to stop himself before making a meal out of it.

Much like the nail polish, he had to apply the lipstick slowly and carefully across his lips. He also had to make sure it was applied evenly. He didn't want to have it smeared across his face or have too much on one lip and not enough on the other. But overall, this was the easiest thing he's done so far.

Pleased with the results, he set down the lipstick and admired his handiwork in the mirror. He looked.....pretty. Almost too pretty. His face looked completely different from when he wasn't wearing any makeup and it scared him. He was completely transformed into someone else. This wasn't him. But he liked it.

Just for a laugh, Alec blew a kiss to himself in the mirror, smiling at the way his lips became more noticeable with the red lipstick on. If only Magnus could see him now-

"Alec? What on earth are you doing?"

Alec shot up out of the chair, nearly knocking over the vanity and everything on top of it. Magnus stood in the doorway, two brown grocery bags in his arms and a furious expression on his face. "Um this isn't-this is not-I wasn't-"

"Babe. Relax. I'm not mad at you." Magnus set the bags down on the table in the hallway. "I'm intrigued, if anything. What prompted you to put on my makeup?"

Alec looked down at the vanity and shrugged. "I was curious. Wanted to know what I'd look like with it on. I look hideous, don't I?"

Magnus smiled softly. "Alexander, you look beautiful. Aside from a few minor mistakes here and there, you did an impeccable job on your first try. I see you went with a red theme."

Alec flushed. "I couldn't anything else that matched so I went with red. Does it look alright?"

Magnus pat the chair. "Here. Sit down. I'll fix you up. Oh. You did your nails too?"

Alec looked down at his hands. "Y-yeah. Sorry-"

"Oh, don't apologize you idiot. It looks nice on you. Just let me fix you up a bit before we go any further."

After a few minutes of Magnus wiping off and applying extra makeup, Alec was finally finished. When Magnus spin him around in the chair to face the mirror, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Magnus! What did you do?!" Alec cried.

Magnus backed away quickly, frightened that the Shadowhunter might turn on him in anger. "I'm sorry! I'll wipe it off-"

"No! I look.....amazing!" Alec laughed as he admired Magnus' work. "Wow....you made my eyes stand out more! How did you do that?"

"You have to pick and eyeshadow that goes with your eye color. Where your eyes are hazel, I went with a deep green. Sure, it doesn't match your nails but people don't notice your nails. They see your eyes first...."

Alec noticed Magnus gazing at him in the mirror so he turned around to face him. "Thank you. For....you know.....not laughing at me for doing this."

Magnus snorted. "Why would I laugh at you? You don't laugh at me when I put this on everyday."

"Why would I? This is a part of who you are and I love you for it," Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus on the cheek, leaving behind a red lipstick mark. "Oh. I left s little.....right there...."

"Don't worry about it. It's not permanent. But your kiss is," Magnus smirked, stroking Alec's contoured face. "Maybe next time I can do your hair? And try on some outfits?"

Alec's eyes bulged. "My hair? Outfits?"

Magnus nodded. "That's only if you want to...."

Alec inhaled sharply. "Maybe next time. Right now I need to get this stuff off my face. My head weighs a ton."

Magnus laughed as he flicked on the bathroom light. "Let me help you. I don't need you accidentally getting glitter in your eye. That's a bitch to get out. Trust me."


End file.
